No temas
by Aketzali-chan
Summary: Sora ayuda a Chirity. One-Shot (pequeña aportacion en español para la fan revista en ingles de "The ties that Bind" ¡Perdón por tardar en subirlo!)


Título: No temas.

Summary: Sora ayuda a Chirity. (pequeña aportacion en español para la fan revista de "The ties that Bind")

* * *

Chirity tenía miedo.

Era verdad que él tuvo una amistad con su carga, su pequeña luz que debía cuidar y guiar, y que al finalizar la aventura de la vida se desvanecerá junto con él a ser parte de la eterna luz en Kingdom Hearts.

Su carga había sido su primera y única amistad, aun recordaba lo que había llevado a esa revelación: él había ayudado a su carga a entablar amistad con otro usuario de la llave espada, aunque este fuese de otra unión. Y tras que ambos jóvenes jugaran un rato en la fuente de esa antigua ciudad Chirity le había comentado a … ¿cuál era su nombre? algo que terminaba en player… bueno. Él le había dicho a su carga que esa luz que sentía en su corazón no era más que la calidez de un amigo.

La conexión amistosa entre dos personas y sus corazones.

-Aunque claro- le había dicho ese día, -Solo lo sé por teoría, nunca he tenido un amigo- y era verdad. Después de todo él había sido creado para duplicarse y resonar con el alma de algún joven portador de la keyblade, él debía ser su guardián y guía. Nunca un amigo o compañero…. Oh eso pensaba hasta que su luz le cargo.

\- ¿De qué hablas tontito? ¡tú y yo somos amigos! - le había dicho solo para dejar escapar una risita y llevarle a comer helados.

\- ¿Chirity? ¿estás bien? - La nueva voz le sacó de sus pensamientos he hizo que se enfocara en el joven castaño que había llegado junto con otros dos portadores de llave espada.

-oh sí, es solo que… recordaba algunas cosas-

El ojiazul, (Sora si mal no recordaba) le vio un poco preocupado antes de sentarse a su lado.

\- ¿qué pensabas?-

el gatito se le quedo viendo un rato. ¿contarle o no contarle? sus recuerdos eran confusos sobre lo ocurrido al final de la batalla entre la luz y la oscuridad.

Por una parte, él quería dejar escapar todas sus dudas comentando la situación, pero por otra… Creía que sería una pésima idea.

Era verdad que a pesar de que no recordaba bien qué fue lo que pasó, los pocos recuerdos de su primera amistad eran muy fuertes como para contarles así por así.

Pero una mirada a esos preocupados ojos azules hizo que decidiera.

-Pensaba que… a lo mejor no sería buena idea en tener otro amigo-

Esto logró una reacción alarmante en el castaño.

-¿¡pero porque?! ¡Los amigos son importantes!, Son nuestro poder! Riku y Kairi están de acuerdo conmigo en que los amigos somos una luz guiadora.

Aunque Yen Sid dice que entre más amigos tengas, más fuerte se hará tu corazón, y Riku siempre dice que es cierto, aunque... es raro que lo diga, porque antes él era el primero en no querer tener amigos… - el chico se quedó viendo al pasado, antes de sacudir la cabeza.

Chirity pensó en lo que el chico había dicho.

Algunas de las palabras mencionadas eran consejos que él mismo había dado a su carga cuando estaban juntos.

-... yo, tuve una amistad. Mi primera amistad fue mi carga, una persona amable, bondadosa, siempre lista para ayudar a cualquiera y a pesar de que era de pocas palabras, siempre buscaba hacer lo correcto al lado de sus amigos. Pero, no sé bien que sucedió y no estoy seguro de que aun este entre los mundos, tengo miedo de… de que si hago otro amigo, el que ya tenía se enoje o que sienta que le esté dando la espalda a su recuerdo- confesó finalmente Chirity.

Sora lo pensó un poco.

A decir verdad, eso le recordaba mucho a cómo fue que él mismo actuaba al inicio de su amistad con Kairi.

La chica había salido de la nada y sentía que si se hacía amigo de ella lastimaría a Riku, quien no era muy amigable que digamos y fácil de enojarse o malinterpretar las cosas.

Por suerte al comentarle del dilema a su madre, esta le dio el mejor consejo: Hacer que los tres fueran amigos.

¡y funcionó!, Hasta que la oscuridad se apoderó de las Islas Destino y Riku se comportó como un idiota solo porque él tenía nuevos amigos.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba…

Riku había sido engañado en primer lugar y a pesar de todo quería que ellos estuviesen a salvo.

\- ¿sabes? Al principio yo tenía un solo amigo; Riku. Pero luego apareció Kairi, y quería ser amigo de ella, pero al igual que tú, temía que algo pasara con el lazo que teníamos Riku y yo. Pero, descubrí que podía ser amigo de los dos y luego, hacer que ellos fuesen amigos-

Eso llamó la atención del espíritu.

\- ¡y funcionó! Ahora Riku, Kairi y yo ¡somos los mejores amigos del universo! Claro que hay ocasiones en que Riku se comportó como un idiota. Pero, aun así, sé que lo hizo por protegernos a pesar de que pareciese como una traición. Y luego tuvimos que buscarle, pero al final, nuestra amistad nos siguió de guía para reencontrarnos y seguir adelante. -

El chico miró a los ojos del pequeño ser.

-No sé si tu amigo o amiga este bien, pero sé que lo que sea que hizo fue para salvarte y sabe que le encontraras un día. Y estoy seguro de que querrá verte feliz con más amigos de tu lado, ¡así tendrá más amigos que conocer cuando se reencuentren!, ¿qué opinas? -

Chirity meditó su respuesta.

era verdad que gracias a las amistades uno crecía, prueba de ello era el chico que estaba frente a él y su antigua carga.

Ambos habían pasado por mucho, sin embargo, la amistad que tenían y las que fueron haciendo a lo largo de sus viajes, fueron formando a la fuerte luz que eran ahora.

Por lo que Chirity asintió.

Era verdad, él al igual que Sora. Podía tener amigos, ser su guía y apoyo y más importante. Tendría más amigos a los que presentarle a Player. Así su pequeña carga crecería más.

Era momento de dejar las dudas atrás y por fin experimentar el místico y mágico mundo de las amistades.

-En ese caso, ¿Podrías ser mi amigo? -

La sonrisa que el muchacho le dio fue la más sincera que había visto desde hacía tiempo, y esperaba algún día poder dar una igual a alguien en el mundo.

* * *

yop: okay olvide poner esto desde hace un buen, pero fue mi aportacion al zine gratis de "The Ties that Bind" una revista en ingles donde se celebro la llegada de kh3, mi trabajo fue el unico en español y he tenido un monton de cosas así que de plano se me olvido subir esto xD ¡Pero ya esta aquí! ¡espero les gustara! ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui y nos vemos pronto!


End file.
